


Good Man

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A man is about to be married.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Kudos: 1





	Good Man

"We're to be married."

He said it rather bluntly. Her head jerked up from her book, and to be honest, she didn't look too pleased. 

"Robert. I know what this is for, because we barely know each other." she sighed. And then she closed her book. 

He stepped closer and smiled at the American. "Trust me, my love." she wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "If you don't love me now, you will. I promise."

She sighed again, and shook her head. "An American heiress marrying an English lord. I can see our parents now." But he smiled at her laughter. "They would know what reasons it would be for."

He knelt down next to her then, his hands enclosed around hers. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Robert, what--?"

"You _will_ love me, Cora," he murmured, eyes closed, and brought her hands to his lips. After a moment: "I'm a good man for you. You'll see."


End file.
